


A Storm is coming

by Windboi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windboi/pseuds/Windboi
Summary: The links don't believe Wind that it's about to storm
Kudos: 73





	A Storm is coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written for anything and it was edited by my friend Haven Witchworks

It was a hot day, very hot, a weird kind of hot almost wet. Looking up into the sky, the hero of winds from his spot at the back of the group spoke up all of a sudden.  
"There's a storm coming." He said, no doubt in his voice.   
"What?" Replied to Hero Of Legend from his spot in the middle of the group, also looking up.  
"How can you tell?" The hero of Hyrule asked.  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful day. There's not a cloud in the sky." Said the hero known as Warriors. The rest of the group stopped, also to also look up.   
"It's on the Wind can't you feel it?" Said the hero of wind.   
"No." Legend snarked.  
The rest of the group quietly started bickering about whether or not there was a storm coming. All the while Wind was pouting. "Do you guys not believe me?" He said with some anger in his voice. "Well-" Started the hero of time.  
"I Do." The hero of Twilight quickly cut in. The rest of the group look at him in Surprise.   
"Oh,"-Replied the hero of time-"and why is that?"  
Looking up, Twilight stated. "I can feel something, not sure if it’s a storm or not. But I think it's best that we believe him. He probably knows more about this than the rest of us do-"  
"but-" started Legend, being quickly silenced by the hero of Hyrule putting a hand on his shoulder, and shaking his head no. The hero of Legend just puffed instead. The hero of wind gave Twilight a very thankful look.   
"Well now what do we do?" Sky asked.   
"Well,"-Time started-"we're in my Hyrule, I think there's a cave just up ahead."  
So the group set out, quickly finding the Cave. The group went about setting up camp and not even an hour after settling down there was a loud crash. The skies opened up ,and started pouring.   
"See! See, I told you!" Wind exclaimed, looking at the rest of the group with surprised looks on their faces. They all busted out laughing, even the "Legend" was chuckling.   
"I guess you were right," Time admitted.  
"Sorry we didn't believe you." Warriors chimed in with a chuckle.   
The group quickly settled down to a pleasant conversation.   
"So, who's hungry?" The hero of the wilds all the sudden said, popping out of seemingly nowhere, startling several members of the group. Those who weren't recovering from a heat attack replied.  
"I am." The hero of the wild smiled at them.  
"Good, because I am too."


End file.
